


Love and Lie愛與謊言

by lanlimes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlimes/pseuds/lanlimes
Summary: 錘基再錄本"Love and Lie愛與謊言"的試閱篇~~





	1. 愛與謊言封面

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄"牢之中""說謊者""單人舞",前兩篇放出~,單人舞不會放!&這已經是N年前的圖了,骨架甚麼的現在看有點小問題....再錄本裡會修,這邊就...這樣吧XDDlll

 

 

先放封面!!通販頁面即將放出，請走微薄>> https://weibo.com/lanlimes

 

Please indicate the source of the reprint

轉載請標出處~

Tumblr> http://lanlimes.tumblr.com/

Twitter> https://twitter.com/lanlimes

微博>> https://www.weibo.com/lanlimes

撲浪>> https://www.plurk.com/lanlimes

lofter >> http://lesley2520575.lofter.com/


	2. 牢之中1

 

通販頁面即將放出，請走微薄>> https://weibo.com/lanlimes


	3. 牢之中2

通販頁面即將放出，請走微薄>> https://weibo.com/lanlimes


	4. 說謊者1

通販頁面即將放出，請走微薄>> https://weibo.com/lanlimes


	5. 牢之中3

先放封面!!通販頁面即將放出，請走微薄>> https://weibo.com/lanlimes


	6. 說謊者2

懶的介紹劇情惹所以以前的腐脫直接放XDlll

通販頁面即將放出，請走微薄>> https://weibo.com/lanlimes

 


End file.
